


Snack Time

by justlook3



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Food, Funny, Gen, Humor, Twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Daniel Jackson wanted was a Twinkie. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Now Departing on Gate #1 (1999). Obviously set early in the series.

 

                Daniel pushed his chair back from the computer desk.  He had been working intently on some artifacts that the team had brought back from P3X495.  Or was it P3R495?  It was so hard keeping the designations straight.  He looked at his watch: 11:30 p.m.  He had had dinner hours ago and his stomach was growling. 

                Sighing, he fished for change in the bowl sitting on top of one of his file cabinets.  He shuffled down the hallway in search of a break room and, most importantly, a vending machine. 

                He turned into the first break room on the level.  A bunch of airmen were playing poker at the table. 

                "Evening, Dr. Jackson," said one of them.

                Daniel mumbled an appropriate greeting and headed toward the vending machine.

                "It's broken," said another of the group.

                "Great," Daniel said and left the room.

                He tried the next break room down by the labs.  The break room there was empty save for one tech that was asleep on the couch.  Daniel quietly made his way to the vending machine. 

_Don't they **ever** fill these things around here?_ The machine was almost empty except for some peanuts and what appeared to be stale cheese crackers with peanut butter.

                Sighing deeply, Daniel shuffled off in the direction of the remaining break room on the level. Another empty break room, some coffee brewing in the coffeepot, as if someone was on his way back.  TV was on but on mute, but that wasn't Daniel's focus.  There it was! A full vending machine.

_Yes!  The desired snack food!_   Grinning like a little boy, Daniel eagerly pumped his change into the machine.  Then he punched the combination E7.  He waited while the machine made a whirling noise.

Then nothing happened.

                "No!!" he yelled.  He punched the combination again.  The message flashed,  "Deposit Money."

                "But I don't have 70 more cents!" 

                He started pounding the outside of the vending machine. 

                Jack walked into the break room.  "What are you doing?"

                "The machine ate my money and I want my Twinkie!"

                Jack chuckled.  "You know Danny-boy, you eat enough of those and you won't be needing a sarcophagus to preserve you."

                "Very funny, Jack.  Could you give me 70 cents?"

                Jack rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for some change.  He popped the money into the machine and hit E7.  Again, nothing happened.

                Jack punched the machine, much harder than Daniel had.  Then he punched the buttons again. This time a Twinkie moved from its perch only to get stuck hanging by its wrapper.

                "Damnit!" Jack started to shake the machine. It was personal now.

                "What on Earth are you doing, sir?" Sam asked, coming into the break room followed by Teal'c.

                "The machine ate our money and we want our Twinkie!" Daniel and Jack answered at once.

                Sam barely concealed her laughter. "Well, why don’t you just put some more money in?"

                "We tried that already, Carter," Jack said with the sigh of the long suffering.

                "I believe that I can alleviate the problem, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c seriously but Sam swore she saw a gleam in his eye.  He then left the room.

                The others looked after him quizzically.  Jack began shaking the machine again.

                A few minutes later, Teal'c returned with a zat gun.

                "Do you think that's really necessary?" Sam asked, backing away nervously.

                "I believe it is, Captain Carter.  You may wish to step back."

                Teal'c activated the zat gun and fired at the machine.  It swirled with energy for a moment.  Then it suddenly went silent.  They all waited, holding their breath.  Then with a large amount of whirring noise, snacks began falling out of the vending machine like coins spewing from a slot machine.

                "Jackpot!" shouted Jack as they began collecting snacks from the floor.

                A little while later the team was sitting at the break room table in junk food heaven.  All except for Daniel, who was staring at the one item that still hadn't fallen out of the machine.

                "What's the matter, Daniel?" Jack asked around bites of his Butterfinger.

                "All I wanted was a Twinkie."

 

The End


End file.
